When Fire Meets Fire
by LilMissSomethingelse
Summary: Paul Never wanted an imprint but here she was... How will he deal with her fiery personality that rivals his own? how will he tell her what he is? what is she already knows? what if she's not entirely human herself? and What is she just happened to be the little sister of their alpha? Paul/OC
1. Chapter 1

The large group of rowdy teenage boys burst into the kitchen stopping short at the sight of her.

Her tan skin was just a shade or two shy of their russet skin tone a beautiful contras to her red hair, the gingers long wavy tresses ranged from red, to orange, and all the way to shades of strawberry and a fiery honey blonde.

Her eyes were so auburn brown that they appeared to almost be red, lined with thick lashes. they followed the line of her eyes down past her button nose and all the way to her smile stark and white against peach colored lips.

Her five foot six frame was curvaceous and toned with her D cup chest and tiny waist, and her flat toned stomach that had the slightest out line of abs her hips were womanly and curvy and her legs and arms were toned and muscled showing that she had to do some sort of spot.

Her black lace push up bra was barely covered by her lose and thin white tank and her black knit short shorts were stretched tightly across her hips over a pair of thick fish net tights leading down to Aztec legs warmers and worn out uggs.

And although they had never seen her before she seemed perfectly at home raiding the fridge.

She whirled around at the sound of them startled, but unlike them she didn't seem shocked at seeing them here she simply pulled out a can of cherry coke and called out.

"Sam your friends are staring at me!"

The pack bristled at her comment watching with wide calculating eyes as there alpha came sliding into the room. "What?" He asked.

They he caught sight of there confused faces and pointed questioning looks to the girl who was watching amused at it all.

His mouth formed an 'O' shape as he caught on. "Ohh right. guys this is my sister." He said like that should explain everything.

Sister? His sister? they had never even knew that he had a sister. they came to the conclusion that she had to be a half sister because of obvious reasons but that didn't make the stupid shocked looks from falling onto they're features.

She chuckled at them not really seeming like the giggling type raising her eye brows as she said carefully.

"My names Serafina.."

They all mumbled greetings as sam introduced them one at a time. No one was expecting what they got when he made it to paul though.

His eyes widened as hers locked with his her fiery red gaze stuck on his honey brown one and all the sudden it was like nothing else matter any more she was his gravity.

He cursed under his breath when he finally pulled his sight away from her and the others stifled gasps he never wanted an imprint yet here she was, sams little sister none the less and some one he's never even seen.

He obviously wasn't a where of the meaningful look she was sending sam, after a second or two he inclined his head some answering her silent question sending her one of his own a second later to which she answered with a nod of her own.

By that time everyone was backing up watching as paul began to shake and his body tremble.

The girl though, Serafina simply walked up with him her eyes wide and innocent her lips set in a questioning pout tilting her head to the side causing her red tresses her tumbled over one shoulder.

She gently touched his arm barley just her soft fingertips but the trembling stop as sudden as she laid her hand on him.

His gaze snapped down to look at her a glare on his face but she just blinked up at him peeking at him from under her dark lashes nearly making his heart stop. "Are you okay?"

...

A/N!

Hey guys this is just a little tester chapter to see if anybody thinks I should continue it let me know what you think thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

A second or two went by with him just staring at her. "Fine." Was his gruff one word answer shaking her hand off his arm.

She narrowed her eyes at him something seeming to flair up behind the enchanting auburn beauty's.

"Where is she?!" A voice suddenly yelled followed by the slamming of a door.

They all turn toward the sound to see Leah marching through the door way pushing past every one of them and crowding into Serafina's space.

"You Bitch." She spat at her causing all of them to tense.

Serafina smirked back at her. "Nice to see you too fraochÚn." She said easily slipping into the foreign language with a perfect accent.

They all watched from the side lines switching back and forth between the two girl's like they were watching a tennis match.

When suddenly Leah grinned pulling the small (compared to all of them) fiery girl into a hug making them even more confused then what they were two seconds ago.

"I missed you sera." She says with a laugh.

"Aww I missed ya to lee" 'Sera' said with a chuckle.

"Wait.." Quil Said. "How do you two know each other?" He asked voicing every one's thoughts excepts for sam and emily who seemed to know what was going on.

Leah snorts. "Sera, here has personally met and threatened every one of sam's girlfriends." She says somewhat bitterly at the end.

Jacob laughs. "What was your threat Em?" He questioned turning amused eyes over to the women at sam's side.

Emily laughs placing her hands on her hips. "I don't know, something about dunking me into the ocean three times and only pulling me up twice? I think it was.."

"Empty threat!" Sam calls pointing a finger at his sister.

She pursed her lips folding her arms across her chest and cocking her hip out, and pauls eyes unknowingly follow the movement.

"And why do you think that?" She questioned a hint of something behind her voice, amusement maybe.

He grins at her raising a brow. "You hate water." He states.

She snorts in agreement. "and yet I have to stay here with you in the rainiest place in america."

"Why?" Embry asks tilting his head to the side making sera think for a second about how he resembles a puppy before she replies.

"My dad travels alot for...business and Aidan got shipped out again." She says with a shrug and a depressed and worried sigh at the end.

"Who's Aidan?" Paul asks the question out before he even has time to process it.

She looks at him surprised to get something other then one word out of him. "My older brother, my dad had a three year old son before he had me. he's nineteen and he's in the army."

"So.." What ever He was about to say was cut off by a phone ringing on the counter.

"Well it's midnight damn right we're wound up too tight" was blaring from the phone sera's eyes winding and fill with excitement.

seeing this leah dives for the phone reading off the name "Airleas Camden?" Before shrugging and flipping it open while running from the ginger chasing her.

"Hello?" Leah says before snorting. "Sorry sweet cheeks your calling the wrong girl sexy."

Paul bristles at the comment before scowling at himself he doesn't want an imprint he doesn't care about some other guy calling her sexy.

"GIVE ME THE PHONE!" Sera screeches.

"So are you like her boyfriend or something?" Leah asks completely ignoring her.

That seems to spark something in her as she stops and tilts her head to the side clenching her fist. "Leah, give me the phone." She says in a sickly sweet voice.

Controlled panic flares up behind sam's eyes as he reaches put to touch her but leah beats him too it handing her the phone, and whoever's on the other side of it seem's to snap her out of it.

She grins "Hey cam!" She gushes into the phone, paul clenches his fist's and the pack exchange looks, before shrugging and focusing in on the conversation.

"Hey Gorgeous." The deep honey smooth voice says with a slight southern twang. "Miss me yet?"

She sighs "you have no idea..."

He chuckles. "Oh yeah I do because im pretty sure im going out of my mind."

She smirks, "Oh come on cam, your my best friend my booty call I can't have you falling apart on me" She teases jokingly.

And even though it sounds like she's joking the protectiveness in paul and sam flare up as they fight to hold back the growls fighting there way up into their chests.

"Well who knows..I happen to know of a certain redhead with a birthday this weekend...you never know what kind of surprises I have up my sleeve." He taunts.

She grins before somewhat coming down to earth and notices all the people staring at her and gives them a look walking her way up the stairs.

They notice how graceful she is just by walking every muscle flexing perfectly against tan skin as she tosses her head back and laughs at what ever was said on the other line.

If they didn't know any better they would think she knew another shape.

AN!

Hey guys this is really short but I wanted to get this out of the way the one's to come will be a whole lot better im just trying to set up the story

Thank you for the reviews!


End file.
